1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the magnetic recording of images utilizing a linear magnetic field, the intensity of said field along said line being varied in accordance with graphic information source to be recorded so as to produce a line of recorded information, corresponding in a pattern of light and shade to the information source. Continuously, progressive recordation of lines of information is thus possible for producing an integrated record of the source material in a direction perpendicular to the linear magnetic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic imaging has been subject to investigation in recent years since the development of a successful and acceptable system is considered to have advantages over imaging techniques currently employed on a commercial basis. It has been felt that such techniques would avoid the expensive and potentially dangerous high voltage equipment now required in electrostatic xerography and related techniques. Such systems would also be desirable since it would avoid the use of chemical processing steps now required in photographic reproduction systems.
It does not appear that any satisfactory and commercially acceptable system has as yet been developed utilizing magnetic techniques.